la visita del hermano de eddy
by kena86
Summary: una historia super corta


Cuando kevin era pequeño, no se atrevia a salir de su casa, por temor de tropezar con el hermano de Eddy, "el monstruo" a veces lo llamaba, después se fue, finalmente respiro de alivio, sin mencionar que al poco tiempo, estaba decidido a que todos le temieran, pero no lo logro, ser lo mas bravucón que podía ser, pero no daba miedo, llegaban a burlarse de el. Pero lo que mas gusto le daba era torturar a Eddy, como desquite por lo que su hermano le hacia.

Asi que este día no podría estar mas que histérico, Eddy, desde hace una semana anunciaba la visita de su hermano, y esa misma semana buscaba el mejor escondite, el closet, un hoyo, en el baúl de su mama, en el sótano, pero ninguno parecía bueno, ya llego el día. Lo mejor que encontró fue un lugar oscuro en medio de sus arbustos, llego a las 6:00 pm. , ahora es mas alto, tiene la misma mirada cruel y burlona que le mandaba cada vez que terminaba de golpearlo, tardo en darse cuenta que Rolf también esta escondido en el mismo arbusto, temblando, Nazz se acerca emocionada para saludar al hermano, Sarah y Jimmy se acercaron con curiosidad y los amigos de Eddy se acercaron con admiración, Eddy lo presumió, no saben de que hablaron, están del otro lado de las calles, solo oyeron algunas risas

Pero ya todo se esta poniendo muy oscuro, los chicos se van a sus respectivas casas, incluso Eddy y su hermano, su vecindario esta alejado donde trabajan sus padres, pero llegaran un poco mas tarde.

-todo esta despejado kevin amigo, vayamos a nuestras casas, mientras se seguro- recomienda Rol saliendo del arbusto, Kevin también se levanta, pero se le cae su nuevo celular, y entonces se le ocurre una idea.

-a Rolf no le gusta la cara que tiene Kevin- escucha a Rolf.

-¡tengo una idea!-dice Kevin mostrando su celular.

-lindo teléfono moderno.. ¿Qué idea?- pregunta Rolf.

-tomare una foto muy vergonzosa, y cuando quiera golpearnos, lo amenazare con hacerla publica en Internet-

-¿Qué es Internet?- pregunta Rolf, pero Kevin ya no lo escucha, se va a la casa de Eddy, donde ve las luces de la sala prendidas, también ve las del cuarto de Eddy, quien evidentemente buscaba algo para mostrarle a su hermano.

No se atrevía asomarse, así que solo levanto el celular con cámara activada, creyendo estar en buena posición, toma una foto, arrastrándose por el césped se aleja, sintiendose seguro en su casa, checa la foto que saco- ¡¿Qué diablos?- exclama horrorizado.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- se pregunta Nazz mientras le da una tijeras grandes a Rolf- gracias por prestarme las tijeras para cortar el césped-.

-¿cortar el césped? Estas son las tijeras que usa Rolf para cortarse las uñas de los pies- replica Rolf, su respuesta le causa risa a nazz.

-jeje, ¿kevin?- Nazz observa que el chica de la gorra se acerca muy alterado y entra sin ser invitado.

-ah.. Aha. E.. el… ha… yo..- no puede articular palabra, o mas bien no tiene palabras para explicar, solo movía el celular a lo tonto, pero Nazz entendió que quiere mostrar algo, y le quita su móvil y allí ve la foto.

-¡oh dios mio!- exclama Nazz y empieza teclear un numero.

-¿Qué haces?- finalmente pregunta Kevin.

-¿Qué crees? Estoy mandando la foto a la policía- dice Nazz valerosamente.

-¿¡que! ¿estas loca? ¡el hermano de Eddy nos matara!-

-muy tarde- dice Nazz regresándole su celular.

Rolf y Kevin se quedan en casa de Nazz viendo por la ventana, intrigados, y no tardan en escuchar las sirenas de por lo menos tres autos policías, mas nerviosos, cierran las ventanas y prenden la tele para no escuchar lo que pasa afuera, pasados 15 minutos, no escucharon nada preocupante, asi que apagaron la tele y se volvieron asomar, para su sorpresa, también hay una ambulancia, temiendo lo peor salen de la casa, el hermano de Eddy ya esta en uno de autos de la policía, y en la ambulancia, Eddy es revisado por una paramédica.

-¡Eddy!- Nazz y los otros dos se acercan.

-¡niños! ¿no deberían estar en la cama?- pregunta un oficial que se interpone en el camino.

-¡oye! Es nuestro amigo ¿Qué le pasa?-

-esta bien, esta bien, solo un poco confundido por lo que esta pasando, no tiene idea de nada, tal vez asustado-

-¿estará bien?- pregunta Nazz.

-como yo le veo esta muy bien, solo esperamos a sus padres, ustedes regresen a sus casas-. Los chicos no tenían con que replicar, y con preocupación se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Al dia siguiente: Kevin, Nazz y Rolf casi no durmieron, se levantaron temprano, no sabian que pensar al ver a Eddy hablando normalmente con sus amigos.

-¿eddy?- se acerca Nazz.

-hola Nazz.

-el chico-eddy no parece afectado por que arrestaron a su hermano- observa Rolf.

-he.. Pues.. Supongo que no he sido.. Sincero sobre mi hermano.. No es la primera vez que lo arrestan, que vergüenza.. Pero bueno nadie elige a su familia ¿eh?- dice Eddy con varios cambios de expresión, si esta evadiendo el tema, no lo saben, pero este esta dispuesto a ser el de siempre, y se contentan con eso.


End file.
